1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of building construction supplies, and more particularly to a cover for temporary installation over a floor vent opening to prevent construction debris from accumulating in the duct work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Homes and other buildings often include floor mounted vents which are associated with the building""s heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. These floor vents may serve either as supply vents for providing fresh air to a room or as return vents for circulating air from the room back to the furnace or air conditioner. The vents are connected to the HVAC system through a system of duct work.
When a building is constructed, the vent openings and duct work are often roughed in early in the construction process and finish work continues for a substantial period of time thereafter. The grills or gratings which will eventually cover the vent openings are not generally installed until the later phases of the construction. If the vent openings are simply left open until the finish work is completed, debris from the continuing construction can fall through the openings and accumulate in the associated duct work. If the debris is not removed from the ducts it can partially block the flow of air through the duct and impair the efficiency of the HVAC system. In addition, small particles of debris such as sawdust and drywall dust can be blown out of the duct work and back into the living space, creating housekeeping problems and possibly even breathing difficulties for the building""s occupants. It is therefore advantageous to prevent construction debris from entering the duct work through the floor vent openings. Open floor vent openings also present a safety hazard to personnel working around the construction site, as a worker can easily step into an unprotected opening and sustain personal injuries.
Those contractors who have previously attempted to address this problem have generally done so by covering the vent openings with a solid surface, such as a piece of sheet metal or plywood. While this method is effective for preventing debris from falling into the vent openings, it also prevents the construction workers from enjoying the benefits of having the HVAC system operating while they complete their work.
What is needed is a temporary cover for the vent openings which prevents even small debris from entering the duct work, but which allows air to flow through the opening so that the HVAC system can be operated during construction. A previous solution to this problem is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,886 to George Battaglin entitled Central Heating System Vent Guard. The Battaglin device comprises a guard with a central recess or trap and a circumferential flange which surrounds the recess. The recess is designed to extend downwardly into the vent opening such that the flange is generally in contact with the floor adjacent to the opening. The flange includes a plurality of raised portions which allow air to pass between the flange and the floor. One disadvantage of this device is that its usage would still allow dust and small debris items to be inadvertently swept into the vent openings through the air passages during routine site clean-up. This problem is compounded if the cover is not securely fastened to the floor and lifts up when pushed against by a broom. A second problem is that the recess in the guard represents a safety hazard in that it provides an opening into which a person could step, causing injury. In addition, debris which collects in the recess cannot be swept out and will have to be manually removed from the recess, making clean-up more difficult.
The present invention comprises a temporary cover for use during building construction to prevent debris from entering floor vent openings. The cover has a generally flat upper surface which allows any debris which accumulates on the cover to be simply swept or vacuumed away. The cover further includes a plurality of air passages which allow the HVAC system to be operated with the covers in place so that the construction workers can work in a heated or air conditioned environment. The air passages are protected by a layer of filter material which helps prevent small debris from entering the vent opening through the air passages.
An additional function of the generally flat upper surface of the cover is that it can serve as a location for the printing of logos or other promotional indicia. This feature would allow a business such as a contractor, lumberyard, or furnace or air conditioning equipment supplier to place their company name or advertising on the vent covers where it would be seen by other persons in the building trades who might purchase their products or services. Promotional logos directed toward homeowners could also be printed on the cover to promote a business""s goods and services to potential home buyers viewing the house under construction.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a temporary vent opening cover for preventing debris from entering duct work through a vent opening during building construction; providing such a vent opening cover which includes air passages which allow air to circulate therethrough so that the associated HVAC system can be operated during construction; providing such a vent opening cover which is easy to clean around without causing debris to be swept into the vent opening; providing such a vent opening cover having filter material to help prevent smaller debris from passing through the air passages; providing such a vent opening cover which has at least one relatively large flat surface which can display logos or other promotional indicia; and providing such a vent opening cover which is economical to manufacture, durable, and particularly well-adapted for the proposed usage thereof.